


Charred Dust

by Dodi3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower, Chat kinda sorta dies, Drabble, Episode: s03 Miraculeur | Miraculer, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodi3/pseuds/Dodi3
Summary: Remember Miraculer? When Chat gets cataclysmed? Well, things...might've taken a darker turn...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Charred Dust

Chat Noir took a fleeting glance at Ladybug as she swung away to feed her kwami, then back to the problem at hand. He locked eyes with Miraculer, sending the akuma a glare that was almost hate.

It felt instinctive to take down the oversized sword in her hand, the charm her akumatized object had decided to use.

He sprinted towards Miraculer, the call of his power summoning deadly bubbles of destruction in his right hand.

Their distance grew closer and his narrowed pupils focused on the akuma as she came down on him, fully intending to cause harm.

His baton blocked the blow. But it left him exposed.

The cylindrical object stabbed mercilessly into his middle, and when its presence receded, so did his cataclysm.

Chat Noir's mouth hung agape at his empty hand, the taunting laughter of Miraculer echoing in and out of his ears.

"Ah, what were the words again? Oh right! Cataclysm!"

The cylinder was back at him and this time with a terrible, skull-splitting pain enough to send him flying into the gated perimeter of the Place des Vosges. He felt it, but was almost nothing compared to the agony in his chest, moving in and over him like a snake.

Chat could feel it _everywhere_ _._

Miraculer was saying something but his vision and hearing swam in and out of focus, more resounding than clear.

It felt like hours, days even, before something at him screamed to get up, to find shelter before he was found. By a civilian? By Miraculer? Hawkmoth, even? The feeling didn't care, it just begged to be alone.

An alley. Chat Noir saw an alley, just across the road. Dark enough to hide himself and just...get things together.

Every, single, _excruciating_ step made his head spin like water in a bowl. The feline found it to be a miracle that he was still standing, and he made a promise to thank Plagg later.

He soon collapsed in an alley, calling off his transformation. His kwami was like a feather on his chest but it still sent another rippling wave of fire through him.

"Ughhhhh. I'm never calling the dinosaurs a bunch of wusses ever again," came the cat's wheeze, sounding just as awful as Adrien felt.

The blonde tried to laugh but the action only brought worse.

"Plagg, you mind if we just stay here for a while?"

"Yeah...take all the time you need."

With that, Adrien let his head meet the brick wall behind him with a dull thud, head stretching up towards the sky in an attempt to escape the zig-zagging pains throughout his body.

His head felt...so light. Things were shifting from focused to not, both his ears and eyes out of whack. In an attempt to alleviate at least some of the pain, Adrien slowed his breathing. So much to the point a civilian wouldn't be able to tell if he was breathing at all.

The part of his mind struggling to get a grasp on the situation told him to find Ladybug. Her very power was to heal, wasn't it? If...if he found her, she'd help him.

She'd save him.

But Adrien didn't move.

The cataclysm inched over his skin, leaving torment across every cell.

A low groan escaped his throat, and the boy's head lolled to the side, just beginning to understand.

He wouldn't be leaving the alley.

Not alive, at least.

It was too late, anyways. His skin was cracking under its new ebony cover and he knew that soon, the rest of him would follow.

A tear ran down from an eye and Adrien didn't even have the control to wipe it away—his arms hung useless at his sides.

Deteriorating. The blonde was deteriorating, like a corpse, except he was alive. Alive to experience every second of mind-numbing agony, to see his own body turn dark and shriveled as ash.

Adrien closed his eyes, his tears speaking what his lips could not, and left to pretend he wasn't ending up as the charred dust that slowly surrounded him.


End file.
